


What I Want In Season Five Of Voltron

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fan theory, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what else to tag, More Of What I Want In Season Five, Spoilers For All Current Seasons, obviously, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Just read the title.





	What I Want In Season Five Of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in the middle of the night, so this was born. I'm sorry? I don't know. Just warning that this is trash.  
> Also, I was listening to the Nightcore version of Bleachless by Elizabeth Grace so that's my song suggestion for this.

     Ok, here's my list of what I want for season five.

-CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR HUNK. HE HAS HAD BARELY ANYTHING SINCE THE FIRST SEASON AND I'M NOT OK [I promise] [I'm trash]

-MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR LANCE. I WANT IT NOW. [he is my son and I love him.]

-Backstories for Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Coran!!!!!

-More space mice screen time.

-More Kalteneker bc I'm trash and I love the space cow.

-Shopping spree at the space mall.

-SHIRO IS A STINKING CLONE, OK?? I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT CRAZY!!! [eye twitch]

-Keith comes back to the team and pilots Black again.

-I still think Allura needs a bit more character development.

-Coran-centric episode like his Be More Chill one in season four or his Yuri!!! On Ice one in season two. [told you I was trash]

-Lance and Hunk need more screen time. 

-Backstory/Character Development for Kolivan.

-They find out stuff about Sam Holt.

-Slav comes back just bc lol.

-Hunk-centric episode.

-Lance gets homesick.

-Keith needs to be into MCR or Panic! or TOP. Bc they're awesome.

Yeah, ok that's all I can think of for right now. byeeeeeeeee

     -Rory

 

[Btw Rory is my pen name/nickname.]


End file.
